Hooked on Phoenix
by nachonaco
Summary: According to a prophecy, six phoenixes exist, five of them trying to protect the world.
1. The Prophecy

Hooked on Phoenix  
  
Chapter 1: The Prophecy and the Surprise  
  
Rhythmic chanting broke through the evening silence. "Villagers!" A strong voice called. "The Holy One has been born. Rejoice, for soon it will devour the evil and sin that will bring forth turmoil and destruction!" The village shogun's name was never spoken, as he was a shaman as well, and dark magic could be used against anyone who mentioned it. The year was still two-thousand and four, but this village was well cut off from all civilization. "She is of our land's descent, and will someday return..."  
  
The fires seemed to cease at that moment, leaving what appeared to be the formation of a young woman's body, with two jumping flames at her waist, outstretched, creating the illusion of burning hands, an appearance of claws covering the digits. This apparition quickly formed into a fighting position, the claws intricately woven together in defense. Wisps of smoke engulfed the figure, a bird's mighty caw was heard, then suddenly a flaming bird appeared for a brief second, leaving only nothingness in the dark, star-dotted sky.  
  
Phoenixes were, interestingly enough, part of the culture of that area of Japan. According to legend, no less than six phoenixes exist, each one a different color, save for two. Fables told that five existed to protect the world from harm, one of them immortal. The other did not wish to have anything to do with the other five, and preferred to surround herself with hate and deceit, malice and cunning.  
  
Fire can be a killer, as yet another fable told. Spreading faster than the worst plague, fire shows no mercy. Perhaps, the shogun prophesized, the Phoenix would show mercy after all.  
  
"In the darkness is the light, surrender will win the fight..." What could have easily been mistaken as Shego's voice rang through the basement, it belonged to Syd Lipsky. She quickly strummed her electric guitar, her pride and joy. She quickly unplugged her amplifier when she realized she had been late for her job. Bolting up the stairs, she murmured a goodbye to the rest of her family as she tore through the kitchen, her hoverboard and stole through the afternoon skies.  
  
Syd Lipsky had been receiving visions during her slumber, of a purple chested and eyed flaming orange bird, each dream cryptic and usually nondescriptive, save for a dream where there was a group of phoenixes; one blue and black, one purple and black, two red and black, one silver and blue, a lighter hue than the first pheonix, and one final phoenix, a sinister mix of lime green and black.  
  
In yet another she saw herself, looking through a mirror as she was engulfed in flame that greatly resembled that of a bird's egg. She shook her head. She had to get this phase to stop somehow. The images seemed to flicker and dance through her mind at the most inopportune instances, such as exams, when she was on the job, or on one occasion, a mission. That vision would have cost her her life if she had not managed to avoid the laser in time.  
  
Syd usually kept her cool and shrugged the visions off, but after the mission, she had begun to pay more attention to them, hoping if she did they would eventually go away. The mission vision had been ironic, as the clone had been in it. Then, suddenly, a great force pinned Syd to the wall, as a mighty bird war call was heard, and Syd's screaming jumbled with it. Syd's hands rapidly flared, the flames escaping from her body seemed to spin and collect into a sphere, the phoenix from the previous visions bowed her head, respecting Syd. The girl reached out as the phoenix's beak reached her grasp, and slowly stroked the flames. It was the same temperature of the flames that usually shot out of her hands. Even though it was a dream, Syd could hear, feel, touch everything as if it were really happening.  
  
The clone gasped at the sight of the phoenix, wondering how it got there....was it an ally of Syd Lipsky's? She figured so as she ran from the mighty bird. The vision had ended exactly like that, leaving the teen heroine very vexed. She kept this train of thought going in her head as she worked delivering pizzas throughout Middleton, by hoverboard. She had noticed the clouds had taken the shape of a very large bird, the exact same size as the bird from her vision, the cloud stole through the sky. Syd knew this was unusual for clouds...she gasped as the cloud had reached the sun and a mighty yet indecipherable war cry was heard. 


	2. Des' Realization

Hooked on Phoenix  
  
Chapter 2: Des' Realization  
  
A great meeting of the villagers had once again begun, the shogun had requested that they do so. Stoking the fire, he began to speak. "I have told you of a legendary being that would one day single-handedly save the world. It would appear," he mused as he stabbed the fire with a stick, watching the fire turn blue and silver, "that my predictions were incorrect." The fire arose, creating the illusion of a blue phoenix with a silver chest, and beautiful shining silver-hued eyes. This phoenix's image turned it's head when the first phoenix's image appeared.  
  
Des Lipsky, Syd's twin sister, had always thought she was normal. Of course, there was one distinct abnormality about her: the fact that she was accident-prone (most notably on missions). A close second would have to be who her parents were: Dr. Drakken and Shego. She was like most other girls except for those two things, and of course her powers, given to her by the FBI at the time of her creation. Syd walked into Des' room one morning. "Hey. Sis. Wake up." Syd shook her sister's side, hoping to get her up. "Not now, Syd." Des mumbled, drawing the covers further over her head. "Aunt Jessie says you have to get up." Syd said. She muttered to herself, "For once in my life she isn't telling ME to get off my lazy a-"  
  
"I'm up, I'm up!" Des replied, then hastily walked inside her closet to change. Suddenly, a strange vision hit her. A blue and silver creature invaded her thoughts, the second time that week. She had to get rid of these visions before she ended up failing school. Too much was at stake for her, as she had one of the highest grade point averages in the school (coming in second behind Kim Possible), and she wanted to keep that treasured position, avoiding as much stress as she could. At least, Des figured, she could clear her head during tomorrow's field trip.  
  
The frantic calling, screaming, and 'whoop'-ing of the majority of students going to the museum on the field trip could have been deafening. On the arrival of the museum, the substitute teacher made the mistake of allowing the students to separate and then meet back at a certain time. Syd and Des walked into the 'recently acquired' section, curious to see what they would find. "Well, if it isn't the famous Lipsky twins." Bonnie Rockwaller, who had since followed them. Des' eyes began to glow, her hatred for Bonnie multiplying and multiplying ever since Bonnie spread a rumor about her. "Hey, hey, Des, look!" Syd muttered, staring at something above them.  
  
"Not now, Syd." Des replied, her eyes and hands glowing. Bonnie cleared off, seeing the same thing Syd had. "What, Syd?!" Des asked, her eyes still glowing as well as her hands. Syd only pointed upward, a large stone bird statue had begun to glow sapphire blue and silver, just like Des' hands and eyes had. As Des' anger subsided and the glows stopped, the bird suddenly stopped glowing. "Hey. Hey. Do it again." Syd whispered, amazed. Des did as Syd had asked, and the bird started to glow again. "That is too COOL!" Syd yelled, her hands flaring out of excitement. "Syd! Look at that one!" Des grinned and saw a second bird statue, glowing purple and orange in the same manner as the first statue had done.  
  
"Whoa..." Syd said and unflared her hands, gasping as the bird statue stopped glowing. "It's beautiful!"  
  
"....I think it's YOU, Syd!" Des replied.  
  
"Des, that's crazy!" Syd flared her hands, the bird resumed glowing, Syd unflared them. "Oh God, you're right again."  
  
"Do you think?"  
  
"Nah, couldn't it?"  
  
"Well you always WERE a birdbrain!"  
  
"Ha ha." Syd laughed sarcastically at her sister's joke. 


	3. Arrival

A/N: Okay, there were a couple of typos in the last chapter...and also, there are SEVEN phoenixes, not six, sorry. I really should have proofread.

Hooked on Phoenix

Chapter 3

The one called Hego arose, having just had the most strange dream he had ever known of. He had seen three fire forms, birds. Two of them appeared to be female. The third seemed more masculine in some way, although Hego could not place why it looked so familiar. With a black chest and deep blue body, it seemed to be glowing, though it was near impossible to tell. He walked from his all-blue room and downstairs into the meeting room. Since talking with the one named Kim Possible, he had since gotten rid of the viewscreen allowing contact with Aviarius. It was far too risky that he discover their secret plans to defeat him.

"Morning, Mego." Hego said with an air of leadership. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Mego replied, sitting at the table eating a breakfast of donuts and a king-size Slurpster.

"Do you really think that's a good nutritional breakfast for a crime fighter?" Hego scolded.

"I decide what I eat, remember, big brother?" Mego rolled his eyes and stepped off. Hego sighed, knowing his brother would never learn.

Thanks to her flaring hands, Syd had the ability to cook a meal with her bare hands, and she often used this to make her lunch or dinner. She almost never made breakfast using her hands, as it was early morning and she was easily prone to accidents when she was using her powers when she was half-asleep. They had just recently remodeled the kitchen, so Syd took extra care while flaring her hands. She hummed as the French toast began to cook in the pan that was being heated by her hand, and flipped the slices over.

A vision hit her. Syd had unflared her hands, quietly ate her breakfast, got into her car, and sped off for Middleton High School. Checking her watch, she noted that she had enough time to hang out with her friends for at least a couple of minutes. Stepping over to the chain link fence where the many sophomores congregated, she found her little 'clique', which consisted of Des, Sam, Ron, and herself. Other cliques were less important to Syd and her friends, as they were somewhat underdogs.

The shogun requested that the orange-and-purple phoenix, as well as the sapphire-and-silver one travel to the isolated island, and the twins did as requested. Upon arriving at the island, they were greeted at the heli-pad. Syd Lipsky was wearing a purple and orange bomber jacket, specifically made for her. Des Lipsky wore an identical jacket, except hers was blue and silver.

The wings of the phoenixes did not burn or soak anyone, they were simply able to give the illusion of the feel of fire or ice cold water. However, in times of hardship or battle, the flames or water could cause serious harm. As both had been sitting up front in the cockpit, they had been wearing aviator goggles. Resting hers on her aviation helmet, she surveyed the surrounding area. The island was rather large to her, with hilly terrain and the ground seemed dotted with lakes. "It's like a painting..." she remarked as Des snapped a picture of the scenery, also amazed by its' beauty.

The duo toured the island, amazed at all the beautiful crafts: glassblowing, knitting, weaving, and that was just to start. The real kicker, however, was the effect they had on the townspeople, and vice versa. A little boy ran over to Syd. "You two are my heroes! Can I get your autograph?"

"Sure." Syd chuckled.

All seemed well, until trouble appeared.


End file.
